New Found Lovers
by CBUsagi
Summary: Vegeta Usagi story. She is sent to the Dragon Ball Z deminsion. The rest will be explained.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer day in Satan City. Everything and everyone was enjoying their summer.  
The children were running around the park playing, the adults were off working or shopping. There was one paticular group of people that were all gathered together on an island. Everyone was enjoying the day. With the exception of one grumpy man.  
His black hair was defied gravity, his coal black eyes starring wholes into the woman he had once loved and created an heir to his throne with this ungrateful woman. He would have given her the world had she asked. She was his mate, correction she was once his mate till she no longer wanted him.  
The issue, he did not age as rapidly as she did and it got the better of them.

The only reason he had decided to come and not blow up the planet was of his son. His heir with vibrant lavender hair. Yes his son did not have the appropriate color for a Sayian Prince but he didn't give a damn. He would let no harm come to his son. He might not have shown it but he loved his son very much and was proud of him. He was a very strong warrior and he was so stubborn. One of the traits he was proud his son had inherited from him. A strong male warrior at the tender young age of 4. Trunks, the child warrior. Not the name he had wanted for his son but he wanted to make Bulma happy so he let her decide and what a horrible decision he had made. He, Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians had crumbled to a woman who he thought would want him forever. Bulma, the blue haired genius, she had left him when Trunks was only 6 months old. She had run off with Yamcha and gotten married after telling Vegeta she wanted her independence by not getting married. Vegeta was left alone with his infant son for two years. Bulma never sent Trunks birthday cards, presents,  
or even tried to phone him. Vegeta remembered what he had told Trunks when Bulma sent a letter saying she was coming home.

~Flash Back~ (Trunks is 2 and half years old, Vegeta is 35 years old)

"Listen boy. Your mother is coming home and wishes to see you." Vegeta was gruff and kneeling eye level.

"So?" Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and made the same face as Vegeta.

"She's your mother. You're going to meet her!" Vegeta stood up, crossing his arms and glaring at his son.

"Fine, but I won't be nice." The door opened revealing Bulma being carried by Yamcha.

"OH! There's my big boy! Come see Mommy!" She jumped down from Yamcha's arms and held her arms out for Trunks.

He studied his 'mother'. Vegeta watched his son study Bulma. Trunks turned his head sideways cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You're my Mom?" Trunks seemed so unsure of what to think of her.

"Yes. Oh my baby! You've gotten so big! Come here and let me look at you." Bulma moved closer to him.

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather not." Trunks backed away from her and closer to his father.

Bulma turned her attention and wrath to Vegeta. "You did this! You poisoned my son against me. How could you!" Bulma raved.

Vegeta almost snapped at her but Trunks beat him to it. Trunks floated up eye level to his 'mother' and charged full power to super sayian.

"Actually, 'Mother'. I made my own decision just from looking at you." He was definetly Vegeta's son.

"No, he's poisoned you!" Bulma pushed tears to her eyes trying to win over her son.

"You left me! You had nothing to do with me for years. I waited for a card or a present and there was nothing from you! Leave me alone!"  
Trunks powered up even more and flew off. Vegeta smirked, saying nothing to Bulma he took off following his son leaving Bulma and Yamcha alone in the enormous house of capsule corp.

~End Flash Back~

Vegeta loved his son and would do anything for him. He noticed a huge power force coming their way. Trunks noticed it at the same time.  
Everyone began to notice this large power. Suddenly a portal opened and a body fell from it. It skipped across the water. Vegeta noticed it was a girl with long blonde hair. She was bleeding and seemed injured. Her beaten body lay on the edge of the island, unconscious. Vegeta was the first to move towards the small girl. The closer he got he noticed she was not just a girl but a woman. Trunks stood beside his father looking at the blonde. Her hair was flowing around her body moving with the ocean's tide. Just then a cresent moon appeared on her forehead.

"Who is she Dad?" Trunks leaned closer to her looking at the mark on her head.

"I don't know boy. We'll ask her when she wakes. Let's take her home." Vegeta scooped her up gently in his arms.

"Wait! Vegeta where are you going? She could be dangerous!" Goku called out running over to him.

"Does she look dangerous Kakarott?" Vegeta snarled at his rival. The girl in his arms was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen.

"She doesn't look evil to me. She looks really nice. Let's go dad." Trunks turned around and took off into the air. Stoppin 50 feet above his father, waiting for him.

"See Kakarott." Vegeta took off into the air flying to their small home in the mountains.

Vegeta had built the house before Trunks was born. He had simply used it as a training ground before. Now that he and his son were alone and did not want to live with Bulma and Yamcha they lived alone. They only came to gatherings so they could spare with Kakarott and his spawns, other wise known as Goku,  
Gohan, and Goten. Goten was 3 and Gohan was 14. The rest of the Z Senshi took off after them. Chichi was being carried by Goku. They landed out front of Vegeta's house. It was a nice simple house with three bedrooms and two bath rooms. They walked into the house and looked around. The living room had a couch and a flat screen tv on the wall.

"Trunks! We're here. Mom wants to help!" Goten went running through the house. He spent alot of time here with Trunks playing and training.

The small group followed Goten through the house. Gohan walked behind his father, Chichi beside Goku, Picollo, and Krillen right behind them.  
Marron and 18 stayed at home. They walked into the last bedroom on the right. A small bed that folded out to a bed with soft blue balnket covering the beaten girl. Vegeta had wiped all of the blood from her face and laid her to rest. He had been gentle with her.

"How is she doing Vegeta?" Chichi stepped forward on the other side of the bed.

"She's sleeping." Vegeta pulled the curtains closed and walked out of the room. Everyone followed Vegeta and Trunks out of the room andinto the living room.  
Chichi stayed with the girl to make sure she was okay. The girl seemed to stay asleep and peaceful at that. Chichi went to go see what the boys were doing.  
Goten and Trunks were sparring, just like their fathers. Gohan was sitting between Krillen and Picollo who was standing against a tree. A light conversation was passing between them. Vegeta and Goku landed infront of Chichi. The boys came running over to Chichi.

"How is she?" Trunks skidded to a hault infront of Chichi and the two full blooded sayians.

Chichi smiled at the young boy. "She's fine as far as I can tell. She's just sleeping. If she needs anything you can borrow it from us." Chichi patted the small boy on the head. She felt as if he was another one of her children.

"What kind of stuff would she need that we don't have?" Trunks looked puzzled. 'If it's clothes she could just wear mine, couldn't she?'

"Just anything Trunks. Girl stuff, if she wants a girl to talk to or to go shopping or cook with. You know, in case you boys are off training." Chichi smiled at him lovingly.

"Oh!" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Goten followed him rattling off things they waned to do and games he wanted to play.

"Chichi." Vegeta whispered shocking everyone by not calling her woman. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you and Kakarott."

"Sure Vegeta! What you need?" Goku was always glad to help a friend, even if they don't want to claim they're friends. Vegeta was his Prince and would help him however he could within reason.

"Watch Trunks for me. I want to make sure this woman is not a threat." Vegeta had alterior motives. He had questions.

"Sure thing buddy. I'm sure the boys would love it. Trunks! Goten!" He waited for them in the living room and they came running.

"Trunks, would you like to spend the night with us? Your dad said it's okay."

"Yay! Trunks is spending the night!" Goten was excited. He began jumping around the room.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would rather stay with Dad." Trunks said seriously with a thoughtful look on his face.

"But Trunks! We can play all day tomorrow and do stuff all night! Please?" Goten pouted causing him to look just like his father.

"I want to Goten but what if Dad needs help with that girl?" Trunks looked from Goten to his Father.

"I'll be fine boy! Go with Kakarott. I don't need help taking care of a woman." Vegeta stormed off and began to pack his things. Trunks walked into his room and stood behind his father's leg. He lightly grabbed Vegeta's pant leg causing him to look down at his son. He couldn't stand the look he was getting from his small son.

"What Trunks?" He sat the bag down on the bed and sat down patting the spot next to him on the bed. Trunks hopped up on the bed next to his father. There was silence for a few minutes. Vegeta wrapped around his son's shoulders.

"Listen boy, and listen good. I'm not going to say this again. You have to go with them. If this woman is an enemy I don't want you around her. I'm trying to protect you. If I don't call you in a couple of days then you can come over with Kakarott. Understand?" Vegeta was soft and compassionate.

"Okay Dad. Becareful!" He hugged his father's kneck, grabbed his bag and ran off with them. Vegeta was left alone with the tiny slip of a woman. He walked into the room he had laid her in. She seemed to be spiking a fever and tossing in her sleep. Vegeta pressed a cool towel to her head and stilled her movements. She had so much power, he noticed the symbol on her forehead was finally fading. He sat in a chair next to her bed, watching her all night.

He noticed she had started to toss and turn more. She began talking in her sleep.

"No! No! Stay away! I don't want to kill you! Please! NOO!" Her soft voice filled his sayian ears.

Vegeta stood and walked over to her. He noticed her forehead was starting to glow with the moon insignia again. He sat beside her on the bed. He dipped the towel into the cool water and placed it on her forehead. Her twitching began to stop and soon he saw her brilliant blue eyes for the first time. He saw the terror in her eyes. He placed a finger on her lips and her power level increased dramatically.

"Don't be alarmed." Vegeta was calm and kind sounding. "If you have any questions ask them because I have some questions of my own."

"Where am I?" Her voice was soft and melodic. Pleasant to his ears, he was going to enjoy her being around.

"You're at my house in my spare room." He brushed her hair behind her ear. He wanted to touch ever part of her. Especially if it was as soft as her face and her hair.

"Country? City?" She felt relieved as he stroked her hair, she felt a peace she had never felt before. She didn't really care where she was.

"Japan, in the mountains near Satan City and the Black Foresst." He helped her to sit up. She kept herself covered with the blanket feeling modest around this man.

"What is your name?" She blushed a little and ducked her head down. He tilted her face up towards his.

"Vegeta. And yours?" His fingers cupped her chin delicately.

"Usagi."

"Bunny, how appropriate. Why are you here?" Vegeta starred into her eyes.

"I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember was I was fighting Chaos, my enemy. All of my friends and comrades had died, all except for Pluto, she's the gaurdian of time. As I sent the final blow Chaos tried to attack me. The blast would have surely killed me but I guess Pluto sent me here. The last thing I heard her say was that she wanted me to find true happiness. She died to give me happiness. I thought I had died as well but I woke up here." She looked at Vegeta, he was silently listening watching and reading her ever emotion. She was saddened by the loss of her friends.

"Don't worry, If your enemy comes back I will protect you." Vegeta stroked the side of her face lovingly.

"Do you really mean it?" She looked at him with shock and awe.

"Yes, I, Prince Vegeta of the Sayians always keeps his promises." He smiled at her. He noticed she looked scared for some reason. He could feel no power sources comig their way. She looked mortified. "What, what's wrong?"

"You're a Sayian?"

"You know of us?" Vegeta was shocked not many people knew of the Sayians.

"Please don't hurt me. I know how ruthless you are, please?" She pulled back from him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Vegeta was taken aback. He had not meant to scare her.

"Yes. I've heard of your power and your barbarian ways. Please, don't hurt me." She scooted as far away from him as she could.

He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap. Her body was tense, he could tell she feared the worst would happen to her sitting so close to him. He thought hard on how to calm her. Suddenly it hit him. He began to stroke her back and hold her head close to his chest. "I will not harm you little one.  
I only wish to know about you. I was shocked to hear that you know of us. From where do you come to have heard of my people?"

She began to relax against. The sound of his heartbeat began to calm her instantly. She had never felt anything like it before. She enjoyed being in his arms, she knew she shouldn't enjoy it but she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell him anything and everything. "I'm a Lunarian Princess, Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get scared it's just you're the Prince, I heard you were ruthless and uncaring. You're the opposite of everything I was ever taught." She breathed in his scent, it was calming and masculine. She enjoyed it.

"Do you live here alone?" She looked up at him.

His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful pure innocence just like the stories he had heard of the Lunarians. "No, my son lives here with me as well."

"Where is he?"

"Spending the night with his friend." Just then her stomach rumbled. "Come with me, I'll fix you something to eat." He picked her up and began to carry her into the kitchen.

"Uhm, Vegeta? Is there a way I can get a shower first?" She looked up at him.

"Of course." He stepped into the bathroom and sat her down. He brought her some new clothes. He only had some of his clothes for her to borrow. Trunks'  
clothes were too small for her to wear. He gave her a pair of his training pants with a drawstring and one of his shirts that was too small for him but would be too big for her. "This is all I have. Enjoy your shower. When you're done just walk down the hallway and turn left."

Usagi got a shower. She washed her hair and enjoyed the warm water running down her body. While she was in the shower Vegeta called Kakarott and let him know everything was fine and who she was. He asked them to keep Trunks for a couple of days till he could get her more settled in. He hung up and finished making dinner for the both of them. As he finished putting the food on the table he looked up to see Serena standing there in his clothes drying her hair.  
He pulled out a chair for her and sat down himself. They began to eat. After they finished Usagi began to clear the dishes. Vegeta watched her with interest.  
She moved gracefully around the kitchen as she cleaned up their dinner.

"Thank you Vegeta. Dinner was delicious." Serena bowed to him. It shocked him. He enjoyed her very much.

"Do you have a mate?" Vegeta looked her up and down. His animal side was taking over. Her taught flesh was perfect and her scent was driving him crazy.  
He couldn't smell any male on her.

"A mate? Like a boyfriend?" She looked puzzled, so cute and adorable. He wanted to take her and show her things, bad things. He moved over to her with incredible speed and pinned her against the counter.

"Yes, a boyfriend. A man that is the only one to touch you. Do you have one of those?" He sniffed her kneck looking for any scent of any man.

"No, I don't. Why?" She felt her knees go weak and her voice was but a whisper. She felt things she had never felt before. She would let Vegeta do whatever he wanted with her. It felt so right almost as if they were meant to be together for all eternity.

"I would like to be that one. Show you things and be the only one to ever show them to you. Can you make that promise to me?" He was stern yet sincere.  
He had been hurt before, she could tell.

"Vegeta, I promise to never leave your side. Lunarians never leave their soulmate no matter what happens." She began to loose her grip on reality. The things Vegeta was doing to her body was driving her insane. Light touches and kisses were all it had taken for her. Vegeta was being gentle and he knew he wanted to be, had to be, with her. He was not planning on her going anywhere. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waiste. Vegeta pressed a very passionate kiss to her lips. She knew she wanted this, she could feel it. He pulled away and began to kiss down her kneck. She threw her head back in pleasure.

"Vegeta." He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed in passion. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed his mate now. He would give her pleasure she had never experienced. He flew to his room and laid her on his king sized bed. Usagi looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you Lover." Vegeta lowered himself to her and tugged on his sweat pants. He could smell her arousal and that was it. He could stand no more to be without her. He ripped the remaining clothes from her body and his. He stared at her for what felt like hours. Memorizing every detail of her body every tiny little scar that appeared on her delicate body. Usagi began to feel nervous and covered herself with her arms. Vegeta registered her discomfort at once. He pulled her arms away from her body. "I shouldn't have starred so long. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. You are true perfection. I could not ask for a better mate."

He teased her nipples with his mouth as he slowly made his way into her woman hood. He wanted to plunge in full force show her so much passion but he knew he couldn't. Her virginity was still intact and that would cause his Queen great discomfort. She gripped his arms as she felt him take her maiden hood. She felt electric as he entered her body. She wanted more and could tell he was being delicate with her. She leaned up and nipped at his kneck the same way he was doing to her. He growled at her boldness. This tiny slip of a woman brought out so much in him. He would never let her leave. She was his and no one elses. Her melodic voice filled his ears.

"Please Vegeta-sama. I want more."

He looked her in the eyes. They were full of passion and he could stand it no more. He bit her kneck and increased his speed. Usagi responded immediately and bit his kneck in return. She tried to pull more of him into her. Her actions were driving Vegeta insane. She was so innocent yet knew exactly what to do.  
He wanted her to have some fun on top. He flipped them over and let her be in control. Vegeta put his hands on her hips, helping her to move up and down on his man hood. He pumped into her faster and harder. He wasn't going to stop till he had had her every way he could in his bed. The sun had begun to rise when they finally ceased their actions. Vegeta had no idea how many times he had satisfied his woman but he did know that he had been satisfied more than he had ever been before. She was a goddess in bed yet she had never been with anyone. She was laying contently in his arms as he stroked her hair.

"Vegeta?" Her voice was quiet and soft. It drove him crazy. He wanted her again but knew they needed the rest.

"Yes Usa." He whispered softly causing her nerves to stand on end in pleasure.

"What's your son's name? You never told me."

"Trunks." He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers loving the silky texture.

"Where's his mom?" Vegeta stilled his motions at her words.

"She left when Trunks was still a baby and came back to town two years ago. Married to her ex-boyfriend."

"Does. . Does she have anything to do with him?" She didn't want to upset him.

"No. Only if we all get together. She'll send him a present and a card every birthday and Holiday. That's about all she has to do with him."

"Does it upset Trunks?" She turned in his arms to look him in the eyes.

"No. He wants nothing to do with her. He doesn't like her. He made the decision himself." Vegeta stroked the side of her face.

"That's sad. Poor Trunks." Silence filled the room. "Do you want anymore children?" Usagi looked into his eyes.

"If it happens." Vegeta gave her a smile. A smile that only she would see for the rest of their lives.

"Oh Vegeta!" She pushed him onto his back, kissing him passionately. Vegeta lifted them from the bed and moved to the shower. He was going to enjoy this.  
He started the water and pushed her back against the stall and slammed into her. She arched against him. What normally would be a 45 minute shower turned into a 3 hour shower. Once finished the stepped out of the shower and began to dress. Usagi fixed them each a bowl of cereal, poptarts, begals, toast, and eggs. She hoped she had fixed enough for the Sayian to eat. Vegeta sat down and began to eat. Usagi sighed a breath of relief, she began to sit in her chair when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her into a very muscular lap.

"Won't it make it difficult for you to eat while holding me?" She looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm a prince. I can do anything. Eat Usa, you need your strength." He kissed her check.

They ate quietly, enjoying being next to one another. Vegeta cleared his plate and most of hers after she began to doze off. Her head lulled onto his shoulder. He finished eating and carried her into their room. He put her in bed and covered her up and went back to clean the kitchen. Once he was done he crawled into bed with his queen. He couldn't wait to hear his son's reaction or see his face.

Days passed quickly for the new couple. Trunks would be returning home today and knowing Kakarott he would accompany his son home and would want to talk to him. He awoke when he notcied his beauty was no longer sleeping next to him. He looked around and noticed there was a sizzling noise coming from the kitchen. He moved slowly to the kitchen to find his mate cooking a huge mess of pancakes. His son, Goten, Gohan, Kakarott, and Chichi were sitting at his kitchen table.

"Hey Dad! Usagi makes good pancakes! They're really good." Trunks stuffed his mouth full of pancakes. Goten shook his head in agreement.

"It's one of the only things I'm any good at making and everybody was hungry." She smiled innocently. He noticed she was wearing a dark blue tanktop with blue jeans and socks. "Chichi brought me some of her old clothes."

"Thank you." Vegeta moved over to Usagi and pulled her close to him. He loved her scent, she drove him wild. "Boy. Come here."

Trunks rushed to his father's side. Usagi smiled at him and Trunks smiled back. He placed a hand on his small sons head.

"Usagi is going to be staying here." Vegeta waited to hear a remark of any kind from his son, but not the one he received.

"Alright. Are you gonna be my new Mom?" Trunks' eyes lit up.

"If that's alright with you." Usagi smiled down at the small boy.

"I'll give you a trial run. If you're no good, then you're not my new Mom." Trunks gave his defiant scowl with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Trunks! She's not going anywhere! She's my mate now and nothing can change it." Vegeta pulled her even closer to his body.

"Vegeta, if he doesn't want me to be his mom I don't have to be. We can just be friends at first. Is that okay with you Trunks?" She smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah! Can I have some more pancakes?" Trunks was excited. He could tell his father was happy and that made him happy.

"Sure you can."

She loaded another plate full of pancakes and handed it to Trunks. She fixed two more and took them to the table. She returned once more to the stove and made an even bigger plate and sat it infront of Vegeta. Goku chowed down, showing off his Sayian heritage. Usagi sat next to Vegeta sipping on a glass of orange juice. She and Chichi were talking, becoming good friends. Goku noticed a change in his friend since this woman had a arrived.

"Why aren't you eating?" Vegeta paused his eating to check on his mate.

"She already ate Dad. I think she's a sayian!" Trunks piped up.

"Or at least half." Gohan looked her up and down. 'She does look different from most Sayians. Then again, so does Trunks.'

"She's Lunarian Royalty." Vegeta looked into her eyes. "The rest of her story is for her to tell when she's ready." Vegeta placed his hand on her thigh.

"You're royalty?" Goten exclaimed with only the wonderment a child could possess. Unless you're Goku. He had the same expression on his face.

"Yes." She smiled at their simplicity.

"You were pretty beaten up when you landed on the island, what happened?" Gohan was curious and wary about the young woman sitting across the table from him.

"Didn't you hear my Dad? She'll tell you when she's ready! If Dad trusts her so do I." Trunks smiled up at her.

"Trunks, it's ok. The last thing I remember was I was fighting Chaos, my enemy. All of my friends and comrades had died, all except for Pluto, she's the gaurdian of time. As I sent the final blow Chaos tried to attack me. The blast would have surely killed me but I guess Pluto sent me here. The last thing I heard her say was that she wanted me to find true happiness. She died to give me happiness. I thought I had died as well but I woke up here. That's all I remember." She felt the tears pull to the front of her eyes but refused to shed them. Her friends and comrades had given their lives for her. She felt Trunks crawl into her lap and put his arms around her kneck.

"That's sad, but you're here now! We're going to do our best to make you happy!" Trunks hugged her tightly. Usagi hugged him just as tightly. She already loved her new son.

"Thank you for breakfast Usagi. It was very good." Chichi stood from the table Gohan followed suit. Goten and Goku looked at the two of them.

"Are you leaving Chichi?" Usagi looked up at her new found friend.

"Yes. I have to get started on lunch now or I'll never be able to feed three boys." Chichi smiled at Usagi.

"Oh. Let me walk you guys out." Usagi stood up carrying Trunks on her hip.

"Usa, Trunks can walk." Vegeta called out gruffy giving her name a gentle slip of the tongue.

"I know." She stated flippantly and walked the Son family to the door. She and Trunks bid them a farewell and returned to the kitchen. Usagi was talking lively to Trunks and tickling him. Vegeta smiled. He knew this was going to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of New Found Lovers! BTW, I own nothing! It would be really fucking sweet if I did though!  
Vegeta, sadly becomes a pussy and Usagi sadly stays happily with Mamo-douche. Don't get mad, I changed somethings.  
Trunks calls Goku Kakarot just because of his father's influence on him.

Many years had passed and the royal couple was happy. Happier than anyone could have thought the grumpy prince, now king, would have been. His blonde bunny had brought joy to his life. The young lavender haired prince was now 8 and full of life. He loved his new mom. The Lunarian Queen loved her husband.  
The couple had gotten married, the human way. She was helping her husband and young son pack. They were going on a training trip. Trunks was excited. Vegeta didn't want to leave his mate alone on Earth without him there to protect her. He had insisted for her to come along but she had declined. She said they needed the time alone together. She wanted the boys to bond, father-son time. She knew they were already close but she didn't want Trunks to feel like she was going to take his father away from him. Vegeta stood in the door way watching her. She dropped a pair of his boxers and bent over to pick them up. He groaned as he watched her perfectly round ass poke up in the air as she bent over to pick up his underwear. She was perfect, and she was his and only his till the end of time. She zipped the suitcase and turned to see her king standing directly infront of her. She placed her right hand over her heart and let a sigh of relief.

"Vegeta, you startled me." She placed her left hand on his chest, to stead her heart. She wanted to keep their heartbeats intertwined till he returned to her. The ring he gave her caught both of their eyes. Vegeta brushed his fingers against her face. He pulled her close to his body and wrapped her legs around his trim waist. He pushed her against the wall. Her breath speed up just like their heartbeats. Her hand was still pinned between their bodies. Vegeta burried his face in her kneck sniffing her mark. She was his and his scent covered her body. He could still smell her overpowering scent and it drove him wild. He pushed his hardening member against her soft wet core nipping at her mark. He wanted her and he was going to have her before he had to leave her all alone on the mud ball of a planet.  
He ripped the clothing off of her body and kicked the door shut. He entered her slowly, wanting to memorize every inch of her flesh. She squirmed, wanting to feel more of him. He was not letting her move, he wanted to enjoy every inch of her. He nipped at her mating spot as he was fully seathed in her warm woman hood.

"OH! Vegeta! Please, fuck me! Please." Her voice was heavy with need.

He loved when she was like this and when she said fuck. He wanted her to say those things, especially to him when he was doing this to her. She was drop dead gorgeous and she was his and only his. He definitely didn't want to leave without her anymore. He wanted to take her with them. He pounded into her with the speed only a sayian could possess. Usagi arched her back causing him to plumet deeper into her. Vegeta could handle no more of his goddess. Her sweet cavern enveloped him squeezing him tightly driving him insane. He filled her with his seed causing it to flow down their legs. She bit his kneck as he came inside her. He bit hers in return causing her to orgasm leaving her body shaking in his wake. Usagi was breathing heavily, her heart beating away at her stayed connected together for what felt like hours but was mere moments till Trunks came knocking at the door. Vegeta reluctantly pulled away from her and redressed them quickly.

"Dad, Mom. Kakarot and his family are here." Trunks shouted through the door. They heard him run down the hallway shouting at Goten. The two young sayians were very good friends and exceedingly strong for their age.

Vegeta reached for the door. Usagi placed her hand on his cheek causing him to still in his movements. He turned toward her, fearing something was wrong with his mate. He saw the tears in her eyes and was immediately concerned. He placed both of his hands on her hips, pulling her flush to his body. He looked deep into her eyes, scanning for anything that was hurting her, any sign of a problem with his mate.

"I'm fine Veggie-kun. I'm just going to miss you and Trunks so much. My boys are going to be gone for so long." She tilted her head down giving him her signature pouty face. She knew he couldn't stand it, and neither could Trunks. Some how the young boy had picked up her look, mirroring her exactly.

"Simple. Come with us. I don't want to leave you here alone." Vegeta kissed her lips gently.

"I would love to come with you but you and Trunks need the time alone together. Plus, I think the first time you show him where your home planet was, it should just be the two of you. I love you Vegeta, and I'm really going to miss you." Usagi placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his kneck. He hugged her tightly.

"I still want you to come with me, but I know you want me to spend time with Trunks."

"Thank you Veggie-kun." She leaned up to him and kissed her king passionately on the lips. "Come on."

She pulled Vegeta behind her, he allowed it. His queen could lead him anywhere and he would follow. They walked outside, Vegeta carried the suitcase and threw it in the ship. Trunks ran up to his Usagi and jumped into her open arms. He hugged her tightly and she returned the hug with vigure. She knelt down dropping to her knees so he could stand eye level with her.

"I'm going to miss you Momma." Trunks gave her 'the pout' which caused Usagi to smile brightly.

"I'm going to miss you too baby. You promise to take care of your dad for me?" She tilted his face up.

"I promise Momma. If I tell you something, you promise to not to get mad," he paused looking around, "or tell dad?"

"What is it Tru-chan?" She nodded her head yes leaning her ear close to his mouth.

"I brought the picture Chichi took of us on Dad's birthday, the first birthday we were all together."

Usagi smiled at her son. "Remember how mad your father was that they came over and that we were having him a surprise party?" Usagi laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, but he didn't seem too angry though."

"That's because your Dad loves you." She smiled at Trunks and ran her fingers through his hair.

"He loves you too Mom! I've never seen Dad happier and I know it's because of you. I love you Momma!" He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too baby." She hugged him back and stood up. She took his hand in hers and led him over to the ramp where the Son family was waiting to bid the sayian royalty farewell.

While Usagi and Trunks were saying their farewell Vegeta pulled Goku aside. He had a favor to ask of him and didn't want anyone else to hear him. Chichi, Gohan and Goten still had to say their good-byes to his son.

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku had the goofy grin on his face, holding his hands behind his head.

"Listen carefully Kakarot, Goku." Goku was listening closely now. Vegeta never called him by his human name.

"Yes my leige." Goku bowed slightly.

"I'm leaving Usa here because she wants me to go alone with Trunks for bonding and seeing where our once proud civilization resided. I want you to look out for her while I'm gone. If you let one hair on her head, your queen's head, be harmed there will be serious reprecussions! You understand me!" His sayian beast reared his head.

"Yes, my leige. Chichi and I will visit her every day. I will protect her with my life." Goku was scared of his prince. 'Vegeta's so, differently. He really does love our queen. I'm happy for him.' Goku smiled happily.

"Good." He started to walk away. "Oh, thank you for getting the ship from Bulma for us." He walked towards his mate.

"Your welcome Vegeta." He said as he followed Vegeta over to the rest of the group.

Vegeta pulled Usagi to face him and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her with passion and ferver and slipped a small metallic object in her hand.

"I'll be able to talk to you this way. I don't want to go a day without hearing your voice ans seeing your face."

Usagi felt tears in her eyes. Her king was only this way with her. He was her everything just as she was his. She was truly going to miss him. She watched as her lover and their son left the atmosphere. Trunks waved good-bye from the window till he could no longer see Earth which only a few minutes. Usagi turned to Chichi. She needed her female companionship.

"Chichi, um, can I talk to you in private?" Usagi was nervous. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Well, not entirely true. She had an idea but she wasn't completely sure though.

"Boys, go train." Chichi took Usagi's arm and walked into the house and sat on the couch. Usagi nervously rang her hands. She didn't know how to ask her.

"Usagi, what's wrong honey?" Chichi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was worried about her friend. Usagi was only 24, ten years younger than herself but that didn't matter to her.

"Um, well. I haven't been feeling well and I missed a cycle." Usagi was uncomfortable talking about these things to Chichi, let alone anyone.

"Bunny, how long ago was your last period?" Chichi made Usagi look at her.

"Two months ago. I've been feeling sick for about a week." Usagi put a hand to her mouth and grabbed the trash can, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Does Vegeta know you've been sick?" Chichi was holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"No, he and Trunks are out training by the time I get sick. I don't want him to worry."

"Bunny, I'm going to send Gohan to pick something up for me. Just lay back and rest till he gets back. I'll put some tea on for you." Chichi smoothed her hair back and walked outside. Goku met her at the door, looking worried and panicked.

"Goku, are you ok?" Chichi looked at her husband worriedly.

"Is Usa okay?" He walked into the house and knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine Goku. Just an upset stomach." She smiled weakly at her friend.

"Chichi, you know what she needs. I'll stay with her till you get back. Gohan!"

His son came running at his father's call. Goten followed directly behind him.

"Yes Dad?" Gohan stood in the door way.

"Take your mother where ever she needs to go." Goku told his son bluntly.

"Okay Dad." Gohan answered politely and scooped up his mother and headed out.

"Can I go too Dad? Please?" Goten was bouncing around.

"Sure. Your mother might need help carrying things."

"Awesome!" Goten yelped excitedly and flew off behind his brother and mother.

Goku looked over his queen. He heard the tea kettle going off and went to fetch it. He poured her a cup of tea and brought it to her and helped her to sit up. Usagi turned the tv on with the remote and played music on the xm channel.

"Goku, what did Vegeta say to you?" Usagi was curious and she wanted to know.

"He wants me to protect you and keep you safe while he was gone." Goku smiled at the young blonde.

The door flew open to reveal Goten out of breath. He rushed over to Usagi and curled up next to her. Usagi wrapped her arms around his small body.

"Goten, what's wrong?" She rubbed his back to soothe him.

"Please don't tell Trunks I left you here." He seemed scared.

"Goten, what are you talking about son?" Goku was curious as to why his son was so panicked, but had an idea.

"I promised Trunks that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. He made me promise to take care of you and let no harm come to his Mom. I promised him."  
Goten seemed worried.

"Sweetie, calm down. Why are you panicking?" Usagi ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.

"On the way to the store Mom told me that you were sick and didn't feel good. I knew I had to come back and take care of you! I promised Trunks I would protect you so I have to be here to protect you! Just like he would do if we all went somewhere and Mom was alone." Goten smiled at Usagi.

'So, Trunks is just as protective of her as Vegeta. She really is special. She must be connected to the sayians through Vegeta. I will do everything in my power to protect her.' Goku smiled at her.

"Usa, I believe you are with child." Goku was blunt and to the point.

"How do you think that?" Usagi sat holding Goten in her lap and looked questioningly at Goku.

"There's a small energy emitting from your womb. Chichi was the same way when she was pregnant with the boys." Goku smiled carefree at his queen.

"A baby? Are you sure? I mean Chichi thinks the same thing. I want to make sure before I say anything. Promise?" Usagi looked him in the eyes.

"You have my word My Queen." He bowed before her, took her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hands.

"I want to promise too! What are we promising?" He was an exact replica of Goku and it brought a smile to Usagi's face.

"To not tell Vegeta or Trunks about me not feeling well or about me possibly having a baby." She patted Goten's head.

"Can do!" He smiled his carefree child like smile.

Chichi and Gohan returned with several bags. She instructed for the boys to leave and sat beside Usagi. She began to explain things to Usagi and waited for her to return from the bathroom.

~Vegeta & Trunks~

The young prince was exercising on the small ship. His father and him were nearing their destination. They had only been gone two months and the side effects of being away from his mom were showing on his father. He was aggitated and wanted nothing more than to run home and take his mate into his arms. Trunks noticed a huge power level and ran to a window. He saw a planet that looked full of life. He ran to his father's room and knocked on the door.

"What boy?" Vegeta threw the door open and stared down at his small son.

"There's a planet where you said Vegetasai was, and there is a huge power source there too." Vegeta's face brightened and rushed to the control room. He entered the coordinates to the planet and opened a communication line.

"This is King Vegeta of the Cosmos. Identify yourself and the name of your planet." The vid link showed a soilder, probably second class from his armor.

"Ha! Nice try. King Vegeta is here on Vegetasai. Leave or we will destroy your ship!" Soilder was cocky and an idiot.

"Put my Father on the line. Get Nappa, Bardock, and Raditz as well. Now! I am Prince Vegeta! I survived Freiza!" Vegeta's voice became louder and more demanding. Trunks stood by his father's side as he ordered the sayain around.

"I am King Vegeta. Who do you think you are yelling. . . " He stopped mid sentence as he saw a mirror image of himself, his son who he had thought for sure had been killed by the tyrant Freiza.

"Prince Vegeta! My leige, you are alive and well." Nappa bowed to his prince. He had known the boy since his infant days and would know him anywhere.

"Are you sure Nappa?" The king squinted his eyes and looked over the man claiming to be his son.

"Yes sire, I would know him anywhere. He has a scar on his right shoulder from Freiza." Nappa looked at the scar. It was his prince and he could not have been happier.

"Good to see you too Nappa. Are you going to let us land now Father?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"Us?" The king looked at his son, hopeful that more sayains were with him.

"My son." Trunks popped up and scowled.

'If Dad is scowling maybe I should be scowling. I miss Momma. I can't wait to go home. I'm worried about her.' Trunks glared at the sayain men.

"Your son? We shall talk when you land." Vegeta turned around and Nappa was left on the link.

"You may land Prince Vegeta. Your return is a joyous one. I shall meet you at the landing ramp." Nappa bowed and turned away from the screen.

Vegeta landed the craft. He knelt down infront of Trunks and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen carefully boy. Because you don't have traditional Sayain looks they will doubt your heritage. You are my son and I will let no harm come to you. I want you to talk to Usa if I am not with you. Understand?" Vegeta was being stern. His son wore training clothes. Together they walked off the ramp into the waiting throng of people. Vegeta collapsed the ship and put it in his pocket.

"Prince Vegeta! My son has returned to us!" His father shouted into the crowd, and they erupted with a roar of approval. "Your son has strange colorings my son.  
How is that?"

"His mother is not a Sayain, she is a human." Vegeta put a hand on his son's head.

"It is a disgrace for him to be our next prince and not look as a true Sayain should." His father scowled at his son and grandson.

"I don't give a fuck. This is my son, the next prince of Vegetasai and you will not harm him." Vegeta pushed his son behind his leg and took a protective stance.

"You sure are protective of the boy." King Vegeta sneared at his son's attitude.

"Don't you think about it. You try to touch my Dad I'll cut your fucking head off. Sayain King or not, my grandfather or not! I'll do it!" Trunks stared down his grandfather, he would let no harm come to his father.

"Fiesty little thing isn't he? He definitely has the Sayain attitude." Nappa knelt infront of the small prince.

"Damn right! I'm my Father's son and I do not stop!" Trunks shouted and powered up to Super Sayain 3.

Vegeta smirked at his son and followed suit. Everyone backed away in shock. Two legendary super sayains were standing infront of the crowd. The prince's smirked at the crowd shivering in terror. They bowed at most powerful sayains in history.

"You all look like pussies! There are three more super sayains on Earth. Bardock! Your son has two offspring, both are super sayains." Vegeta spoke to the third class warrior.

"Ha! Like my idiot brother could ever have done that!" Raditz laughed at the idea.

"Don't laugh you dumb shit! Your brother killed you with the help of a Namek so don't laugh. He also killed Freiza by himself. You should die you pathetic scum."  
Vegeta raised his hand face level to Raditz and prepared to blast him to the next demension.

The royalty was welcomed into the castle. Vegeta had insisted Trunks and he share a room. He didn't want to leave his son alone. He did not trust the sayain population. His father had explained that four years ago a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes and sparkling white wings had come to him in the afterlife. She had told him she found favor with the sayain race and wanted to help them. She brought them back to life and gave them everything.

"I asked her about you. She said you were happy and would come back to us when you were ready." K. Vegeta leaned back against his seat at the table.

"What was her name?" Vegeta was curious, it sounded like his mate.

"Serenity. She said she was a princess." K. Vegeta was astounded as to why his son wanted to know such a petty thing.

"That's my mate. Trunks, the communicator." Vegeta stood and held out his hand for the communicator.

"Are we gonna talk to Momma? Hell yeah!" Trunks pulled it out and pushed the button and handed it to his father.

"I thought you mother was a normal human?" K. Vegeta leaned forward looking at his grandson.

"She is." Trunks said flipantly.

"Your father said his mate is a princess."

"She is." Trunks was not interested. He wanted to see his Mom and talk to her.

"His mother was not good. We did not become bonded mates. She only became pregnant with Trunks. He is the best thing that happened from my time with her." Vegeta turned his attention to the device in his hand. Usually his mate answered it immediately. He began to worry, 'Kakarott, if she is harmed you are going to the afterlife.' No sooner had he thought that than his mate answered the device. Her skin was pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked exhausted as she wiped her mouth with a damp cloth.

"Oh, Vegeta! Where's Trunks?" She laid down on the bed and looked into the device.

"The boy is fine. You look like shit. Are you okay?" Vegeta looked over every detail of her.

Trunks rushed over to his father's side when he heard she didn't look well. Fear wrapped it's icy fingers around his heart. He couldn't loose his mother. 'If anything happens to Mom Goten is dead meat. He promised nothing would happen to her and she looks so weak.'  
"Momma, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Trunks began to scan her face as well for any sign as to what her ailment was.

"I'm fine." She smiled at them trying to calm and reassure them.

"I don't believe you. You look like hell. Tell me what's wrong Usa." Vegeta was giving her no room to argue.

"Momma, please? We're just worried about you." Trunks gave her his pout.

"It's not a bad thing. Really, I'm fine. It's a good thing. Plus you both know if something was wrong with me that Goku and Goten would be on their way to get you. Especially since you made them promise to not let me be harmed by anyone or anything." She raised an eyebrow at them causing Trunks to look away with a red tint to his cheeks. Vegeta admired her, she was determined just like him.

"Usagi," there was a tenderness that only she could detect.

"Yes Vegeta." She knew it was serious, the look on his face gave it away.

"Vegetasai has been reborn somehow. My Father says it was a blonde woman with blue eyes." Vegeta looked at her. She knew what he was implying.

"It's possible." Her eyes clouded over, she speaking with the goddess inside of her, calling her out. Her hair turned silver and her eyes a paler more stunning blue. "I wish to speak to King Vegeta of Vegetasai." Her voice was regal and demanding.

Vegeta nodded his head and pushed the button, making her appear as a hologram. The Sayain King drew back in shock.

"It's you!"

"Yes your kingship, it is I who brought back your civilization." She paused to look at her mate. "I brought back your people. I knew this day was coming and I wanted to surprise you. I hid it from Usagi. Do not bregrudge her for she knew not. King of Vegetasai, you are a good king and shall live long and prosper. Your son is now the King of the Cosmos because of his mate. Their love is great and will forge a new destiny for the Sayain race. Strong and powerful heirs will come from their union." She was elegant.

"Your part of my Mother?" Trunks was astonished. His mother was pretty in every sense.

"Yes my little Tru-chan. She loves you very much too." She smiled at the young Sayain Prince.

"I thank you for bringing us back. We look forward to meeting you, the mate of Prince Vegeta." He boasted heartily.

"He is King Vegeta, sire. No longer a Prince, his heir and marriage has caused such." She paled her eyes and hair began to flicker. "I must go now." With that she was back to Usagi, her brilliant blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

Usagi placed a hand to her mouth and leaned over the bed, emptying the contents of her stomach. Vegeta became concerned, his mate was ill and she wasn't telling him. Trunks began to panick, his mother was not well. She leaned back up and wiped her mouth. Goku came running to her side and rubbed her back.  
Vegeta was irrate. Kakarot was there, knew she was ill and had not contacted him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta roared with anger.

He bowed his head respectfully, "My Leige."

"How long has she been unwell? Why did you not tell me you oaf!" Vegeta's voice kept raising in volume.

"Vegeta, lover, don't be angry with him. I made him promise as his queen not to tell you." She looked so weak.

"Why would you. . . How could you? Trunks were leaving. NOW!" He cut the communication, his anger was getting the best of him. He did not want to scream at her and stormed off. Trunks running after him. As soon as they were in an open area he opened their ship. His father and people followed them out.

"Here my son, take this with you." He handed him a scouter. "I wish to be able to talk to you. You as well young Prince Trunks." He handed one to his grandson as well.

"Thank you Father. We have to go." Vegeta walked up the ramp, Trunks ran on in after he got his scouter.

"Go, tend to your mate. Give her our thanks again."

"I will."

With that Vegeta shut the door and launched the ship away. He pushed the ship as fast as it could go. It still wasn't fast enough for him. His mate was ill and she needed him. Fear was gripping his heart. He had a perfect mate, his perfect woman and he was not about to loose her. She could not leave him. The thought of her perishing drove him into a frenzy. He had to vent. He needed something to take his mind off the predicament at hand. On his way to the training room Trunks stopped him.

"Is she going to be okay Dad? She has to be okay, right?" Trunks was scared.

"I don't know boy." He walked away into the training room and left his son outside. He did not wish to take his anger out on his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy. I especially hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters.  
If there are any questions about this story shoot me a comment and I'll give you the answer.  
Usagi is hormonal, be warned, a little sap.  
~~~~~~~~~

Usagi sat on the bed in their room. Her hand resting on her slightly swelling belly. She four almost five months along. She was nervous. Vegeta had seemed so upset when they had spoken. She didn't want to tell him over the vid link that she was carrying their first child. She wanted to tell him in person. But she was scared. What if he wasn't excited or he thought it was too soon? What about Trunks? Tears pricked her eyes. She didn't want Trunks to feel as though he was being replaced. Goku and his family had been staying with Usagi while Vegeta was away. She was thankful to them for doing such for her. She didn't really want to be alone while she was expecting her first child and her husband was out in the deepest reaches of space.

Goku stood in the doorway watching his queen. She looked disturbed about something. She was still beautiful, she was carrying his next leader. He knew his King would be upset that he did not tell him immediately once he found out. He did not want to face the wrath of his queen if he broke his promise. His queen was kind and loving but when angered she was a force to be reckoned with that rivaled that of Vegeta's. He knocked on the door frame and walked into the room. She looked up at him and smiled a smile that said she was deep in thought. He sat beside her on the bed and hugged her small frame tightly. He put his finger under her chin and caused her to look at him.

"What is the matter Usa?" Goku asked with concern showing in his voice and eyes.

"What if Vegeta isn't happy about the baby? I mean, he's rushing all the way back after just finding all of your people are alive."

"Usagi, Vegeta is just worried about you. You should have told him. He might be upset that you didn't tell him but I'm sure he'll be happy." Goku smiled his award winning smile, trying his best to cheer up Usagi.

About that time the communicator went off. She knew who it was. She sighed heavily and answered it. Trunks' little face filled the screen.

"Hey Momma!" Trunks was chipper, he hoped it would make her feel better.

"Hey baby." Usagi smiled.

"We're about two days away from Earth." Trunks was really worried about his parents. Usagi could tell something was bothering the small boy.

"Trunks, is something wrong sweetie?"

Trunks hung his head. "Dad has been in training room the whole time. He hasn't come out at all."

"Go tell him I want to talk to him."

Trunks looked unsure. "I don't know, Mom. He hasn't even come out to eat."

"Trunks. I want to speak to your father. If I have to I'll call the training room directly." She was serious.

"Ok."

Trunks walked over to the door and knocked. She could hear Vegeta pounding away in the training room. He knocked again, even louder and called for his father.  
Vegeta stopped his barrage on the bag and went to the door.

"What boy?" He looked down at his son and saw the communicator in his hand, his mate was on the other end. Terror gripped him. He took the device from his son and walked to his room. He looked her face over, she looked healthier. She didn't look as weak as she had a month ago.

"Vegeta," her soft voice filled his ears.

"Bunny, are you okay?" He wanted to get back to her even faster. Two days was too long for him, he had to hold her in his arms, make sure she was okay. Kakarot had reported that Usagi was fine but Vegeta needed to see it for himself. He needed to feel her heartbeat, her skin against his.

"I'm fine Veggie. You didn't have to rush back." Her voice was soft and quiet. He felt there was something she was hiding from him.

"You looked like holy hell last I saw you. You're my mate! If something is wrong you have to tell me!" He was becoming louder out of fear and worry.

"I look fine now, don't I?" She was sure she looked better but the way Vegeta shouted made her doubt that.

"You do." He calmed himself. He didn't wish to scream at her. That's why he had locked himself in the training room. He hadn't wished to scream at his son either.

"Then trust me. Goku and Chichi have been here with me everyday." She smiled at the goofy sayain.

"Tell me why you were sick then." Vegeta needed to know everything.

"I'll tell you when you get home. Trunks said you were only two days away?" She was trying to change the subject, sadly, that would not work with a determined Sayain King. It excited her, hopeful for acceptance and his caresses against her nude body. The thought of it heated her core with excitement. The child moved within her, She noticed the baby would move when she was happy. She smiled.

"Yes, only about a day now. You will tell me now what was wrong with you." Vegeta needed answers, and he needed them now. Her smile did not go unoticed by her lover. She was delighted about something. It intrigued him greatly.

"I will tell you when you get home. It's not a bad thing. At least I hope it's not." Usagi looked out the window in thought.

"You can't say something like that woman. Explain, now." Vegeta was trying not to let his anger get the best of him but he couldn't help it. This was his only mate they were talking about. She had just been so happy and now she seemed worried. She was trying to hide it but he could see it. He knew everything about her eyes and he could always read them.

"I already told you, you have to wait till you get home. It's a surprise. I'll see you tomorrow lover." She ended the communication. She knew he was going to be furious with her for hanging up on him but she wanted to tell him to his face.

The vid link began to go off again. She groaned, if she talked to Vegeta again she knew she wouldn't be able to not tell him. She looked helplessly at Goku. He took the communicator from her and answered it. Only this time it was Trunks on the other end.

"Dad's really upset! What's wrong with my mom Goku?" Trunks wanted answers.

"Um, well. I can't tell you. She made me promise." Goku smiled at him. He couldn't break his promise.

"Okay. Can I talk to Goten?" Trunks knew if he couldn't get anything out of Goku he knew he could get it out of his friend Goten.

"Sure." Goku stood up and walked into the living room. "Goten, Trunks wants to talk to you."

The mini Goku jumped up and took the vid link and ran outside. Goku was glad his son had a friend to play with. Goku sat on the couch watching Chichi cook. He coutned himself as truely blessed. He had two handsome sons, a beautiful wife, and great friends. Usagi sat in the rocking chair her friends had given her. They had all gone together to get stuff for the coming baby. Usagi picked out an oak baby bed and nuetral color sheets. She didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl and she didn't want to know. She wanted to be surprised. She had gotten a couple of stuffed toys and had made up the baby bed. She had diapers,  
clothes, wipes, bibs, bottles, and teething toys. She felt the baby moving inside of her, it made her happy. She had created something with her lover. She rested her eyes. She had been increasingly tired as the pregnancy progressed. In minutes she was asleep. Goku lifted his sleeping queen and carried her to bed and laid her down.

Usagi woke the next morning as the sun began to rise. Her husband and son would be home today from their trip. She stretched as she crawled out of bed and walked into the shower. She turned the water on hot and climbed into the shower. It helped her to relax and clear her head. She stepped out of the shower and began to dress. She wanted to look her best for her husband's return. She picked her a blue shirt with a pink tie and a pair of blue jeans and her comfy slippers. Goku and Chichi had gone home to shower and change clothes. Usagi was standing in the kitchen looking out the window sipping on a cup of tea. The door opened silently and Vegeta walked in. He noticed another ki signature in the house, right next to his mate. He suddenly knew what his surprise was. Trunks came in behind him carrying their bags. Vegeta stood in the door way shocked. His mate was with his child, he couldn't believe it was happening to him.  
His life was perfect, and now it was even more perfect. Trunks dropped the bags alerting his mother to their presence.

"Hey Momma. What are you going to name the baby?" Her eyes opened wider as she turned to look at her small son. He was immediately next to hear and she hadn't known till. . .

"How did you know?" She knelt down to his eye level. It dawned on her that he knew somehow before. 'Poor Goten', she tought.

"Goten told me. I told him if he told me I would let him have whatever game he wanted. I promised him he could whatever he wanted from my stuff and I would carry all of it to his room if he would just tell me what was wrong with you, Momma." Trunks smiled. He knew how to get what he wanted, just like his parents.

Usagi looked to Vegeta, he still hadn't moved. His mate looked absolutely beautiful, she was full with his child. Usagi made her way over to her mate. He looked shocked. Usagi needed to know he was okay with this. She touched the side of his face. His eyes travelled from her eyes to her swollen belly where his child resided, tucked safely away.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" She asked looking him over.

He dropped to his knees placing his hands on her swollen belly and laid his ear against her belly. He could hear and feel the child moving within her. She ran her hand through his hair. He was curious. He could feel the power eminating from their child. Something seemed off about his child. It had an enormous power, too much power for one child. He looked up to Usagi, she was smiling. She was happy that made him happy. He stood up and lifted her into his arms.  
She let out a surprised yelp as he lifted her with ease.

"Trunks. Go over to Kakarot's." Vegeta began to walk down the hallway.

"K. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Trunks ran off out the door and took off into the air.

Vegeta carried her to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He curled up next to her and held her gently. Stroking her face with a gentleness that was only for her to see. He kissed her softly nibbling on her bottom lip. He pulled his shirt off and placed his hand against her belly. He felt the two power levels, that he was certain of. Two, there were two children in her womb. He looked her in the eyes and she looked at his. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Usagi, lover, have you been able to feel anything?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi was concerned. "Is something wrong with the baby?" She leaned up, her eyes full of panick.

"Usa," he kissed her lips trying to relieve her worry. "Nothing is wrong with our brats. They are perfectly healthy and extremely powerful."

"Wait. . . Brats? Twins? We're having twins?" Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Yes. Two, I notice you got one baby bed." He looked at her questioningly.

"I didn't know we were having more than one." She batted her eyes at him and pouted slightly.

He loved it when she pouted, she looked so cute. He rolled her over and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had missed his mate and he wanted to show her how much he missed her. He pulled his jeans and shirt off of her leaving only in her bra and panties. She was sexy and she was his. He groaned as he leaned into her kneck and smelled her mark.

"I missed you." He growled as he pushed into her covered center.

"Vegeta," she touched the side of his face, "I missed you too." He kissed her passionately and pulled the rest of their clothing off.

Vegeta slid into her. She was wet and tight. He enjoyed the way she felt. Usagi grabbed at his back arching into him. He shivered, he loved the way she submitted to him. He loved the feel of her body in pure enjoyment. She caught his attention, pulling him to her. He felt her small hand still against his chest, she wanted to speak.

"I. . I just need to know." She was determined, he loved her fire.

"What is you need love, anything to calm you." He would bend to this woman, he knew she would not burn him. He pulled her into his lap and began to rub her lower back. The way she moaned said it was needed but know one had done anything. "Does that feel good lover," he purred into her ear. Her face rested against the crook of his kneck next the mark she had left on him. She felt him respond, she wanted this too. She leaned up, focussing herself as he continued to rub her back.

"Sayain King Vegeta of the Cosmos," that definitely got his attention.

His eyes looked up into her arms that power in her voice, her fire he needed her. He moved against her, pushing himself even further in. "Yes, Usagi, my lover?"

"I just wanted to make sure I had your attention for this." She smiled happily at him. He nodded, she had it and he would not break unless something of peril was coming near him, his mate, and his. . three children. He stilled looking at her. Her strong beautiful body. "Are you happy about us having a baby?" She looked into his eyes. They were locked intence vibes passing between the two. He leaned up and kissed her lips driving her wild which in turn drove him wild. He pulled back looking her over. He caressed her face with that gentleness that knew so well. His hand trace down to her swelling belly, eyes locked. Kindness radiated from his eyes to her, she felt tears.

"I never thought I was deserved something as perfect as you and Trunks. That was perfect for me, but now that you are with twins. Our brats, your children, my brats." She giggled. He paused.

"I'm sorry. Your sayain blood is so strong and it's such a turn on." She pushed against him. Flipping them over so that she was on top of him and took his hard ready member into her sweet entrance. They were going to enjoy their time together after being seperated for so long by time and space. Irony in true poetic form, the king and queen of the cosmos were sepertated by the thing they ruled. Now they were no longer seperated, they were joined in the most beautiful, explosive way and nothing would change that. 


	4. Chapter 4

New Found Lovers 4!

Again, I still own nothing. If I did I would definitely not be writing fanfiction. I would be rolling around naked in all of the money that I made.  
Without further ado, I bring you New Found Lovers Chapter 4.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The months had ticked by for the small family. Usagi's belly had grown in size. Despite the fact that she was pregnant with twins she looked as if she was only carrying one child. She was 7 months pregnant and couldn't wait to see their children. Her stubborn husband had gone out and bought another bed and transformed the spar room into the baby's room. He was also adding another room to their home and waiting on his queen hand and foot. Trunks was constantly around his mom helping her with everthing and anything. She was sitting in the rocking chair watching Trunks and Goten play video games. Chichi was in the kitchen cooking. She had refused to let Usagi help her. Gohan was helping his mother cook for everyone. Goku was helping Vegeta with the extension to the house and they were almost done too.

"Mom! I won!" Trunks stood up and hugged her neck.

"Congratulations baby! You did a good job Goten, you almost won." Usagi praised both of them, she didn't want either of them to feel left out.

"I want a rematch! I'm gonna win this time too." Goten hit the button to start the game over.

Trunks hopped down next to Goten and continued their game. Usagi stood from her chair and walked down the hall. She could hear her stubborn sayian speaking to her goofy sayian friend. She almost giggled at them. She smiled and place a hand on her belly. She peaked in the door way, Vegeta had not let her near the room. He wanted her to see it when done. It was perfect. The walls were a soft blue top, a border of cute monkeys in the middle, and the bottom was a light green. The crib was against the wall with the door, a changing table and a dresser were also in the room. Her eyes fell on the rocking chair done in a dark wood with dark blue cushions and a blanket drapped over the chair. It was perfect, the chair was like he had said. To ever detail of her Sayian Kings own rocking chair. He remembered being rocked in the chair as a small child but couldn't remember the face of his mother, the woman who rocked him in the chair.

"Vegeta, it's beautiful." She walked into the room and stood before the chair. She brushed her hand against it. The fabric was very soft and comfortable. Vegeta walked over to her. She seemed so at peace at this very moment.

"I'm glad you like it." He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers stroking her belly where his children lay, safely guarded from the world. "Sit down." He scooped her up and sat her in the chair.

"It's not like you give me much choice." She kissed his lips softly.

"Of course not. Is it comfortable?" His eyes locked with hers, the children in her belly pushing and moving around. Vegeta loved the feeling.

"Very, where did you get it?" She placed her hand over his and smiled happily.

He smiled back. "I had it made and sent here."

"From Vegetasai?" She truely did enjoy the chair.

"Yes, Father sent it, along with some other things."

"That was very nice of him. Did you thank him, only because I want to thank him." She breathed deeply, calming herself even more, the chair was just so damn comfortable.

"I did not, I wanted to know if you liked them. He supplied the bed and some clothes."

"It's so comfortable I could fall asleep right now." Usagi stretched, feeling her body relax even more.

"Then sleep my beautiful queen." Vegeta dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room with Kakarot in tow.

Trunks' birthday came and went. Everyone had gathered together, even Bulma had showed up. She was pleasant with Usagi, really she was trying to push Usagi and Trunks apart. She didn't like the strange woman being around her son. Usagi remembered every little detail about that day.

~Flash Back~

Usagi was sitting on the porch swing watching the boys spar. Trunks' presents were all lined up in front of the t.v. in the living room. There were a piled high. Usagi smiled, her son was happy. Several sayians had shown up to the party including King Vegeta, Nappa, Bardock, Radditz and several others. Bulma sat beside Usagi on the swing.

"They sure look happy don't they?" Bulma asked, her voice barely containing the anger that filled her being.

"They do," Usagi sighed contently, "Trunks sure is getting big. It's hard to believe he's turning 9 today." She rested her hand on her pregnant belly.

"Hmm. Is Trunks going to be okay with you having a baby?" Bulma fained concern. She hoped to push Trunks back into her arms.

"Excuse me?" Usagi was confused. Had Trunks said differently to Bulma?

"Oh, well you know. Trunks has been an only child his entire life. I personally don't think he'll adapt well to a baby being around, especially since he lives with you and he's not really your son." Bulma shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the swing.

Usagi felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm going to get the cake ready." She walked into the house.

Vegeta had watched the whole scene and heard everything. He glared at the woman he had once cared for. He followed his mate quickly into the house. He found her standing in the kitchen putting the candles on the cake, her body slightly shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers lightly stroking her belly. As she stuck the last candle in the cake and turned into Vegeta's arms wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her tears wetting his shirt.

"Oh, Vegeta." She sobbed into his chest.

"Usa, lover. What's bothering you?" Vegeta knew what it was but wanted her to tell him.

"What if Trunks isn't happy about being a big brother? What if he feels like we won't love him anymore?" Her sobs were getting the best of her and she was becoming hard to understand.

"Woman, hush." He spoke gently to her. "Rest assured Trunks does not feel that way. He loves you and can't wait to meet his syblings. He chose you to be his mother, if you don't believe me woman, I'll go get Trunks myself."

The door flung open and as if on cue, Trunks came running through the door and attached himself to his parents leg. Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to Trunks. His eyes were watering, threatening to spill tears. Usagi knelt down to Trunks' level.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? You're the birthday boy, you're not suppose to cry. Plus, you're a sayian." Usagi smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That whore said you wouldn't love me anymore after the babies were born, that I should come live with her because she and Yamcha would love me. That's why she didn't have anymore children, because she wanted to me to know that I'm the most important person to her." Trunks rubbed the tears from his small eyes.

"Listen boy," Trunks looked up to his father. "All that spills from her fucking mouth is garbage. She is trying to push you and Usagi apart."

"That's right." Usagi pulled her son into a tight hug. "No one will ever love you more than we do. The twins are only going to be adding to the love that we share. I can't wait for you to meet them. I know they're going to love their big brother very much." Trunks hugged her back tightly.

The sayians walked in to witness Usagi and Trunks hugging and the tears that escaped their eyes.

"What happened? Why are your mate and the brat crying?" His father cared deeply for his son's mate, like a daughter, and his grandson was spunky. Just like Vegeta had been as a child.

"That bitch is trying to take my son away with lies that Usagi would stop loving him after our brats are born." Vegeta growled, he wanted to rip her limb from limb.

The sayians had resolved the situation themselves. Telling Bulma if she ever came near Vegeta, Trunks, Usagi or the brats she carried, again she would regret ever doing so again. Bulma and Yamcha had left in hurry. Chichi calmed Usagi down and helped her light the candles on the cake. Trunks sat on the couch next to his parents. Goku carried out the massive cake and everyone began singing Happy Birthday, except for the Sayians. Trunks blew out the candles and cake was distrubited. As Chichi cut the cake Usagi and Vegeta let Trunks open his presents. He got board games and books from the Son's, Bulma and Yamcha had given him lots of electronics that capsule corp had yet to release (Trunks promptly tossed them to the side), the Sayians had brought him lots of training things, his parents showed him his present. After he had woken up he went with his mother to eat his birthday breakfast. Vegeta had put all new furniture in his room and a new coat of paint. Vegeta had become quit the handy man. The Sayians were spending the night in their space craft and the sons had gone home. The party had been a success Trunks had had a good birthday and Usagi couldn't be happier.

~End Flash Back~

She was currently sitting on the porch swing watching all of the Sayians training. The small boys were going at it, punching and kicking with wild abandonment. Her mate and Goku were fighting, fighting so hard and with such force. The other Sayians were watching, watching to see how the third class warriors faired against the Sayian Royalty. Usagi felt slightly uncomfortable, her back giving her a bit of pain. She shifted and couldn't find a comfortable position. She felt a sharp pain and realized her water had broken.

"Vegeta," her voice was soft but he still heard her.

He saw the pain in her eyes. Goku was mid swing when Vegeta turned to the porch. Trunks saw his father stop, he blasted Goten away from him and raced to his mother. Vegeta had appeared in front of Usagi as quickly as he had left Goku sight. He knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her face pulling her eyes into his. Trunks stood, a terrified look on his handsome face.

"Lover, it's time, isn't it?" Vegeta scanned her eyes, knowing the answer.

She nodded her head yes and doubled over in pain. Vegeta scooped her into his arms and turned towards Trunks.

"Go get the bag!" Vegeta barked at his son, ready to take off into the air.

"Vegeta!" She gripped his shirt tightly. He could wait no longer.

"Kakarot, wait for my brat and lead everyone to the hospital." He took off into the air.

His mate was in pain, he had to get her there. He could feel her contractions, he pulled her closer and pushed his speed even more. He made it to the hospital in under 5 minutes. He kicked open the doors and walked to the counter. The nurses looked at him dumbfounded.

"She's having our brats! Do something!" Vegeta felt helpless, he could feel her contractions coming stronger and faster.

The nurses led him to a private room. He sat his woman on the bed and turned to the nurse. She gave him a gown for Usagi and instructed that the doctor and his team would be right with them. He quickly pulled her clothes from her and placed her in the hospital gown. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and stuck his head out the door. A cheerful doctor and his staff of nurses with epuipment were standing just outside the door waiting for him to open the door. Vegeta left the door opened and walked back over to Usagi taking her hand in his.

"Alright, let's take a look, shall we?" The doctor and nurses began to set up everything they would need to deliver the twins.

"If anything," Vegeta's attention brought all eyes to him and his mate, "and I mean anything, happens to my lover I will kill you. If one of my brats doesn't make it, you will die, then I will bring you back and kill you again! Do you understand?" Vegeta's voice held power.

The staff stood, shocked with fear and shook their heads in understanding. The group acted quickly after the doctor announced she was fully dilated and crowning. Usagi sat up, Vegeta moved behind her and grabbed her hands. She leaned back against his chest, he whispered encouraging words softly into her ear. She pushed as strong contractions racked her body, the crying of her first child filled the room. She smiled at Vegeta and gripped his hand as another contraction ripped through her body. The second child was coming. She saw the doctor pull the babe out and cut the cord. Usagi began to panick when she didn't hear a cry. The nurses and the doctor crowded around the child. They seemed to be in a hurry and moving quickly.

"Vegeta?" Her voice held so much worry. "Check on the baby, please. I have to know they're both okay."

Vegeta stood and crossed quickly to his newest child. She was blue, he felt her tiny life force fading away. He became angry, he couldn't loose his daughter. Just as he was about to scream at them the child pinked up and began to wail. Her tiny voice filled the room. Vegeta turned back to look at his mate. His mate was pale, paler than he had ever seen her before. The heart monitor attached to her flat lined, Vegeta could feel the cold grip of death wrapping around his heart. She was dying. The nurse tried to calm him and usher him out of the room. He would not listen, he through her out of the way and was at his mate's side in no time. He tried to wake her, to pull her to him with his voice. He heard the doctor say she was hemoraging.

"NOOO!" Vegeta let out a loud roar, accompanied with a large power burst. He pushed his energy into her, trying to revive her. He would die if it meant she could live. The heart monitor began to beep and her eyes fluttered open. He pulled her close to him, his energy still filling the room.

"Don't woman, don't ever do that again! I can't loose you." He kissed her passionately.

End chapter 4. I know it's kinda short, I'm sorry. I was going to make it longer but my dog had puppies and I'm sick and I had to work and my birthday was Tuesday. Please review, let me know if you like it or don't like it. Again, I own nothing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I know it' been a while since I've updated! I am very sorry for that! I still own nothing! Here is chapter 5! Let me know what you think! More reviews more chapters. I believe that is a very good reward. Without further ado here is chapter 5 of New Found Lovers.

The seasons had changed and time had passed quickly for the family. The twins were almost 5 months old now and perfectly healthy and happy. Trunks was overly excited about being a big brother. Usagi and Vegeta had settled naming the twins after his parents. Vegeta was almost a carbon copy of his father. The only difference, which could only be noticed if you looked closely, was chibi's eyes were a black blue mixture and his tail had a blonde streak running through out it like a spiral. Umesagi was an exact copy of Usagi with the same black blue eyes. King Vegeta and the sayians had arrived after the birth of the new sayian royalty. The sayian race had all come to pay homeage to the royal family on Earth.

They were currently all gathered outside of Vegeta and Usagi's house. Usagi and Chichi were sitting with the twins on the porch watching the sayians spar. Nappa made his way over to his queen and stopped in front of the small children, dropping to his knee and bowed his head. Usagi looked at him then at Chichi looking for an answer to his strange behavior.

"My Queen, I, Nappa, wish to swear my loyalty and protection to you and young Prince Vegeta and Princess Umesagi. I swear upon my life that no harm shall come to either you or your brats. . children as long as I shall live. As long as breath fills my lungs and blood flows through my veins."

Usagi was confused by his actions. She looked over to her mate, he nodded his head. Saying this is how things were done when a new sayian heir was born. She smiled at him. She turned her attention back to Nappa who was still bowed in front of her, awaiting her approval. She knelt before Nappa and pulled his face up to look her in the eyes.

"Nappa, strong Sayian warrior of Vegetasai, I thank you for your vow. I know my children will be safe in your custody and will learn much from you." Usagi smiled softly at him.

Nappa bowed to her and kissed the back of her hand. Every Sayian after him followed suit swearing loyalty and protection to her and their children. King Vegeta was the last to bow to his daughter-in-law.

"My son is truly happy. My oldest grandson adores you and cares for you as if you were his real mother. You gave me two more grand brats, they are very strong and healthy. No harm will ever come to you or my grand brats, any of them." He glanced at the twins then at Trunks who was sitting down next Usagi. "If you ever need anything, we will come to your assistance. You are our Sayian Queen." He dropped a kiss to her forehead and stepped back.

The twins began to squeal happily at the sight of their father. Vegeta dropped to kneel before his queen. He placed her hand over his heart.

"As long as breath resonates through my body nothing shall touch you or our brats. As your king, mate, lover, husband I will be here for you." He kissed her lips passionately leaving her breathless.

The sayian throng cheered loudly with approval. They resumed their training. Usagi took the twins inside to change them and put them down for a nap so she could prepare food for the large group of sayians. Chichi began the food while Usagi tended to her children. She sat Chibi in the play pen while she fed Ume. Once she was done eating Usagi changed her diaper and sat her down in the crib. She then picked up Vege who was 'talking' up a storm. He suckled hungrily and fell asleep in his mother's arms. She changed him quickly and laid him next to Ume. She watched as the two cuddled together and wrapped their tales together. She sighed contently and turned to leave the room to help prepare the food. She was stopped abruptly by a chest of muscles and two arms that snaked their way around her middle. She looked up to be greeted by the face of her loving mate. He kissed her delicately on the lips, putting all of his love into the kiss. He followed her into the kitchen, watching her and Chichi finish the food. He made conversation with them as they were finishing up. Once it was all done they began carrying the food out to the awaiting throng of hungry sayian men.

The Sayains had returned home, promising to come back soon. Vegeta had learned that a new tournament was going to be held and insisted on being part of it. Of course, Usagi had no objections to it, as long as Trunks and herself could enter.

"Vegeta, I would love to watch you fight and show these humans who the superior race is. I just have two request, and I will honor them no matter what your answer." She ducked her head and tilted her eyes up to look at his dark black eyes.

He gingerly touched her face. "What is it my Queen?"

"I was wondering if you would allow Trunks to enter the tournament?"

"Of course the boy will be in it, he's the only heir I have old enough to enter. Silly woman." He smirked at her and kissed her lovingly.

"I was also wondering if I could enter the tournament, it's been a long time since I've fought."

Vegeta looked back at her with pride and astonishment. She seemed fragile to him but could sense and knew she wasn't. They had trained and sparred fiercely while the twins were asleep. Usagi had lost her pregnancy weight rapidly between nursing and sparring and other things. Vegeta ran his fingers through her hair as she remembered one particular night.

~~~~~ 4 Months ago

Usagi had just finished feeding the twins as Vegeta and Trunks finished sparring. The twins were now sleeping peacefully as it was bed time. Trunks hopped in the shower and was out in 10 minutes. She went to tuck him in and found him asleep on the covers. She lifted his body and placed him under the covers and kissed him goodnight on the forehead.

"Good night Trunks. I love you." She whispered quietly.

She heard a mumbled response of, "I love you too Momma."

Usagi smiled and shut his bed room door. She heard Vegeta still in the shower. Slipping into their room she stripped from her clothes and let her mid back blond hair fall free. She slid in the shower with her lover, she took the towel from him and started washing his back. He turned to her, catching her wrist in his hand.

"Usa," he suppressed a groan. "Your body drives me wild."

She felt her libido sky rocket when his velvety voice spilled from his lips. "Your words do the same." She leaned forward to kiss him, her body ached for him and sang for him; he could feel it.

"Usa-koi, I want to claim you right now!" Vegeta groaned trying to control his beastly side.

"Then take me anyway you want me My King, my lover." Her words flowed to his ears and urged him onward. Struggling to maintain himself and not harm her, he shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't wish to hurt you. The doctor said. . ." She placed a finger over his lips.

"Vegeta, was that a Sayian doctor who is fully versed in the well being of bonded mates?" She paused a moment giving the illusion she wanted an answer. "I didn't think so. I'm a tough one, Vegeta please don't deny me."

Vegeta knew that tone, she had had his blood when the beast was in control. She had part of the beast inside of her and that was dangerous, especially to a Lunarian Queen. He had to satisfy her and he needed the satisfaction anyway. He pulled her body flush between his and the wall, he entered her swiftly. She groaned digging her nails into his back. He pushed and thrust while suckling her breast. He pulled the sweet nectar from her bosom, the same nectar from which their brats drank. His thrust became more and more primal. He carried them to their bed, dripping wet and the water still running in the shower. He slammed into her body with wild abandonment. She was so wet, so perfect, so his and only his.

She used her strength and his distraction to flip them over so that she was on top. Vegeta couldn't help but submit. She was in control and it felt so good. Her hips pushing into his. He gripped her waist and moved her even faster. He flung her below him onto her knees and was just as swiftly was inside of her again.

"God Usa-koi, I never want to leave you. You're perfect." He grunted as he tried to contain himself, to let their time last even longer. Finally, he could hold out no longer as he felt Usagi grow even wetter and her scream in pleasure. It sent him over the edge, he filled her with his seed. They collapsed together on the bed. Vegeta pulled her to him, both covered in sweat.

"I suppose we should turn the shower off." Usagi laughed happily with satisfaction.

She began to rise from the bed when Vegeta's hand around her wrist stopped her. She looked down to her Sayian King. He assaulted her lips with his mouth. He literally couldn't get enough of her. The twins had just began to cry. The couple pulled apart. Usagi pulled on a robe and walked to the twins.

~~~~~~~~ Present day

The tournament was in less than a week. The Sayians had arrived earlier that morning. Usagi was standing wrapped within her king's arms. Everyone was standing outside training, capsule houses were set up around the small house. Usagi enjoyed being trapped between his chest and his arms, only hearing her mate's heartbeat. He pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes. Her lower shoulder length hair barely covered his arm as she looked up at him. He kissed her softly, making her want more. He pulled away, looking at her with lust and fire in his eyes.

"Are you ready to show our people how well you can fight?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. She was thrilled when presented with the thought of battle. It wasn't like the old her.

"No restrictions." She breathed deeply.

He smirked at her, "How else would we fight lover." He bent down and kissed her passionately, hands roaming bodies.

They pulled apart, eyes locked. "Let's go." They spoke together and headed out the door.

Trunks, King Vegeta, Kakarott, Nappa, Radditz stood waiting immediately outside of the front door. Other Sayians were gathered around some where training. But the moment Usagi and Vegeta exited, everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed respectfully. King Vegeta smiled at his son and kissed Usagi's forehead giving her a small hug.

"Good afternoon, the twins down for a nap?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yes, hopefully we can get some training in." Usagi knelt down to Trunks. "Just follow us, you don't want to miss this." She spoke so quietly that only Trunks could hear. He nodded and grabbed her hand as she stood.

"Where is she going Vegeta?" Goku asked as goofy as ever. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to spar Kakarott." Vegeta waved non-nonchalantly as he followed after his mate and eldest brat.

The group gathered quickly, watching as the King and Queen bowed to one another and got into fighting stance. The fight began at fast past, just them, no power increase. Trunks watched easily, becoming bored. He had seen them more powerful than this. He sat down, his grandfather came up to him. Goku, Gohan, and Goten on the other side of Trunks.

"Can't keep up with them?" King Vegeta laughed a little.

"Nope, it's boring. I've seen them faster than this." He spoke briskly, as if it was nothing. A flash sparked, it was golden compared to a silver burst.

The Sayians stared intently, Goku smiled anxiously waiting for the go, Goten Sat next to Trunks. The King looked at the earthling reared Sayians. None of this was interesting to them as their King and Queen were about to become engaged in a fierce spar, this was nothing to them. The Earthling reared Sayians talked, not really paying attention to the royal couple. He became enraged.

"You will watch attentively to your King and Queen as they fight. Does it mean nothing to you? Where are your Sayian manners!" King Vegeta roared.

"Chill Grandpa. We have mad respect for Father and Mom, we've just seen them fight a lot. We mean no disrespect it's just how we pass the time talking while we watch. It makes it go by a little bit faster so that we can all spar. I'm just waiting for my turn Gramps." Trunks turned to watch after talking to his grandfather.

He turned to see his son's mate taking a hard fast kick at his middle. She had silver blond hair and piercingly pale blue eyes. She was a beautiful fighter. A strong beautiful fighter, she had sent his son plummeting to the ground and was following him quickly. Still landing hits as Vegeta tried to defend himself. A twisted forearm, a couple broken ribs, and makings of a black eye. He noticed his daughter in law as she came closer. She had a bloody nose, a broken collar bone, dislocated hip, broken ribs, double black eyes and a possibly broken nose. Vegeta was fairing better than her till that kick she landed. She sat straddling him in the dirt, just her fist raised. She spoke softly, surrounding Sayians struggled to hear what was said. Vegeta nodded and he ki blasted her off of him. The Sayians saw her movements. She flipped out of it and slid backwards on the ground to keep from falling. She wasn't going to loose sight of Vegeta, she was going to win. She charged Vegeta, causing a stalemate for both of them. The Sayians began cheering and shouting for their prince. Their eyes closed simultaneously.

"Fuck whoever is here. This is me and you Vegeta. Victor, same rules." She added lustfully.

"Tempt me woman and I will show them who the victor is in that department." He pushed against her, she pushed still holding the stalemate.

"What if I want you to, just right now." She pushed back and flipped back.

She planted her feet and charged up to another level. Her hair became shockingly silver and shiny down to her thighs. Her eyes were an astonishing blue that vibrated with life. Vegeta jumped to Super Sayian 3, his hair extended long, his muscles and power increases astronomically. The Sayians stepped back giving them more room. They punched kick, launched up into the air to launch ki blast. They throwing ki blasts for a while, both were singed, hair and clothing alike. Vegeta charged a ki blast, Usagi froze turning her gaze to the house. As Vegeta shot the blast she stood there and just as it touched her there was an explosion. Trunks and Vegeta caught a glimpse of her and followed her path. Drawing little attention, they were looking for the Queen. Usagi landed at the front door and rushed in just before Vegeta and Trunks. She slid with her power to make it the children fast. Her heart completely stopped. He was here, he found her. Vegeta stopped behind her, confused but understood his wife's emotions. This was the evil that had almost killed her and she was positive he was dead.

"Hello Princess Serenity of the Lunarian Kingdom of the Milky Way. I hear you're a Queen now. What beautiful children." He motioned to the twins. The Sayians gathered behind her. Vegeta gripped her waist, he knew she would be rash. Dammit, they were his kids too, but without her. . 'I don't want to think about it'. He pulled her closer to him. He would torment his mate no more.

"Those are our brats, my brats, I will personally kill you if you touch them." Vegeta growled.

"Oh, I know all about you King Vegeta of the Cosmos, formerly of Vegetasai before you were captured by Freiza. You should be easy to corrupt, Oh. You're father as well for letting him take you. I see you're going to fight for your children, I'm sorry, brats, but your fate has been sealed by all of the evil that courses through your ancestry." He turned to look at Trunks. "Yours as well young prince. I'm afraid you'll be all alone, poor Queen!"

"Not if I can help it." Goku appeared behind the man, gripping him in a fierce headlock.

"GOKU! NO!" Usagi reached out to him.

"So," the man cocked his head to the side. "You can move quickly through time to, huh? What a surprise, I'll be sure to have fun with you. See you all at the tournament." He faded from view.

Goku, and all present company included, looked to Usagi for answers. She rushed to her children, checking them for any signs of injury. Vegeta comforted her by pulling her close to his body. "Usagi, lover, he will do no harm. He will not take me, Trunks or the brats from you. If I must, we will go to Vegetasai, to safety. I promise! You must tell me all you know of him though so we can defeat him." Vegeta spoke to his lover.

"That's not the body I faced him in before. He is Chaos using Demando's body. Demando is an old enemy that I saved and became friends with. He was killed protecting me. He wanted desperately to gain my love, but was satisfied being my friend." Tears stung her eyes. She spun to face her mate and the Sayians surrounding them. "Chaos can take the smallest amount of evil and make it take over your being, hatred, envy, lust, any negative feeling gives him power."

"So only the pure of heart can face him?" Gohan pipped up.

"Meaning you'll try to face him alone and that is not allowed to happen. I refuse to let my mate face any enemy alone! Do you hear me?" Vegeta roared. 'How dare she even think that!'

"I can't risk loosing you or our brats Vegeta." She dipped her head down.

"I can't risk loosing you! You have no idea how bad you looked when you arrived! You were positive that you had defeated him and now he's back. I will not risk you coming back in worse shape or worst, what if you never come back?" His voice had risen in volume due to his protectiveness over his little slip of a woman, but dropped at the last part as his head hit her shoulder.

"I'll never leave you. I'm your mate." She gave his lips a small peck. "He's going to be at the tournament though, if you have to face him forfeit," growls resounded through out the room, "I know you don't like the idea but he will take your soul and use you to kill anyone he deems fit. You will have no free will, it would be worse than Freiza, that much I can promise. You'll remember everything you do, whether you like it or not, whether you wanted to do it or not. I just want all of you behind me when we fight him. I have to make the first attack to be able to protect you."

"How can you do that, woman?" Vegeta smirked looking down at her, still pinned between his body and the baby bed, addressing the Sayians surrounding them.

"Lunarian Magic. It would form a shield of purity around everyone and protect them from the evil, but I have to strike first. No physical attacks, ki blasts, nothing!" She put her hand to Vegeta's chest. "I suppose Goku, Gohan, and Goten would be fine. They've never been controlled before, or have evil." She whispered to Vegeta, her eyes barely slanting up to catch his.

"Then the will be directly up front beside us." He turned to look at his long time rival. "Kakarott." Vegeta caught his attention easily.

"Yes my liege." He bowed his head.

"Kakarott, you and your brats will accompany us on the front line of the battle field. My rival, ha." Vegeta looked over Kakarott and his two sons. 'I'm finally beating him in having more brats, but he has one more that is already fighting!' Usagi touched his face, he noticed that he had been scowling, he softened his face.

"Vegeta?" Concern sketched over her face.

"It's nothing woman. I was thinking." His eyes fell to their brats.

She caught it. "I want Chichi to watch over them." She turned to look at her children, not old enough to defend themselves and evil had found them. It wanted to corrupt them and take them from her. "I'll be damned if anyone takes my family from me." Her ki flashed, her moon insignia flooded with power. "I'll put a protective barrier around Chichi and the twins to ensure nothing can even find them. Goku?" She looked over at the tall goofy Sayian.

"I'm sure Chichi will do it. Chichi?" Goku looked through the crowd.

"I'm out here!" She tapped on the window, the curtains still drawn. Her silhouette standing out against the blue and yellow curtains.

Goku pulled back the curtains, opened the window and helped his wife in. She smoothed her clothes out and looked to Usagi. "I may not be able to fight as well as you, but I will do what you need me to to protect your children." She smiled at her friend. Usagi smiled back. "I think of them as my own, they're adorable. I know there is no way any of us will let him take your children, your mate, or you from us! Isn't that right men?" Chichi shouted. The Sayian throng agreed with the feisty mate of Kakarott. Usagi hugged Chichi's neck tightly.

"Thank you Chichi!" Tears escaped her eyes, she was fighting a loosing battle trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Bunny, it's gonna be alright!" Goku patted the young woman's head. He noticed she had been moodier lately.

"Thank you, I'm sorry minna." She pulled back and dried her eyes. "Chichi, would you like to help me prepare lunch? The boys could get some more sparring in." Usagi hoped this worked.

"Sure I'll help you! Everyone go train while lunch is being made, go now! Out!" Chichi shooed everyone out of the room. Usagi and Vegeta stood, alone in the room with their twins.

He crossed to her quickly. He kissed her lips passionately. Something felt different about his mate, he knew Kakarott had noticed this too. He had to figure out what it was. He used his senses to search for anything wrong, everything felt right and in place. He needed to know what was wrong with his mate.

End chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I own nothing!


End file.
